Let's Talk
by Hayashi05
Summary: A late Valentine's gift from me to everyone. It's just a simple drabble about Sora and Roxas, I hope everone likes it.


Let's Talk

A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction

Pairing: RoxasxSora or SoraxRoxas

Author's Note: A little something for a friend of mine. Here's your request Girlie, I hope you like it. (Girlie is a name of a person?!? I never knew that could even be possible!) This was supposed to be submitted on Valentine's day (but my gundamn laptop was no where to be found!), so sorry for the late submission.  
Summary: Sora and Roxas having a little talk regarding Valentine's Day.

---

Sora POV

'Screw ups, boy do I know how to pick 'em?' I thought to myself. Why does everyone that I go out on a date with, only want to get in my pants? Then the next day I meet them, they're with someone else. Why can't anyone have a serious relationship with me?! Can't I even have a single date without leading it to a one-night stand?

"Sora?" A voice calls out to me. I didn't pay any attention to it. "Sora?" Calls me again, but this time nudging my arm.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, frustrated at the person breaking my chain of thought. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Fine, have it your way." The voice finally registered to me. It was Roxas' voice. "Jeez, I was just wondering what got your knickers in a knot." He said, breathing out a sigh.

I quickly changed my attitude and apologized to him. The last thing I needed was my best friend leaving me behind. "I'm sorry about that, Rox. I'm just frustrated with myself. That's all."

"Well, care to share it with me? Maybe I could help you out or something." He says with a small smile on his face. It's strange, every time he smiles, I get this strange feeling in my chest. Like my heart skips a few beats or having butterflies in my stomach.

"It's about my life." I started with a depressing tone.

"Okay, so what about it?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sarcasm laced in every word.

"It depends on what kind of life you're referring to."

"The afterlife-Oh come on, Roxas! You know what I'm talking about?!" I was fuming mad at him.

"Apparently Sora, I don't know… you never talk to me anymore. You just hang around with me, then a few seconds later, you leave…" he trails off with a sad tone. Why the heck should he be sad? He already has Namine, the blonde white princess of the university.

"Then why are you sad about it? You have Namine, don't you?"

"We're not together anymore, Sora. We broke up weeks ago, remember?" Honestly, I don't remember anything about it. "She said that she liked someone else better than me." He's almost like me, doomed to fail in the relationships.

"And that's when I noticed, we don't hang around together anymore than just five minutes in silence. I miss the old you, Sora." Tilting his head to the side and looks at me. I just looked at the floor, feeling guilty that I made him feel that way. "So, what life you are referring to? I don't know."

"I'm sorry…" I mutter under my breath, my forehead on top of my knees.

"So… got a date for Valentine's Day?" Trying to change the subject to a lighter mood… for his part at least.

"Not a chance. Everyone thinks of me as a fuck toy. Why can't I have things slow like you and Namine had?" I just stared at the people walking by. Some of them holding hands, while others are sticking close to one another. "So how about you? Got a date?"

"Well…" He was scratching the back of his head, probably trying to avoid the question. "I do, but I don't think that person wants to go out with me. You see… the thing is… that person doesn't seem to want it to be anything more than just friendship. So, I just decided to stick around with that person. At least, I'm okay with it."

"Who's 'that person' you're talking about, Rox?" I asked, getting interested in the subject.

"Oh, you know that person, Sora." He says while staring at the sky. Someone that I know? Who could it be?

"Kairi?" He shook his head. Too bad, she has a huge crush on him though.

"Olette?" Another shook. Strike two.

"And I'm guessing Namine's out of the list?"

"Yup." Came a quick reply.

Skeptical on what he's thinking. Maybe someone older? "Aerith?" Just out of curiosity.

"Now why the heck are you pairing me with someone older?!" Okay, no I'm officially stumped.

"So who is it then?" I really want to know who that is. I hope that 'that person' doesn't break Roxas' heart.

"I'll give you a hint. That person is… someone I've hung around for quite some time now. However… that person became distant to me. I mean, we see each other, but we don't notice each other… that one only notices me when trouble comes. I give comfort, and then that person takes off. Rinse. And repeat." He lowers his head in depression. I can relate. "I just wish that he would stop and realize how important he is to me. I can't stand it when he gets hurt." He??? I stare, surpised at him.

"You have a thing for guys?" Between the two of us, I thought I was the only who became bisexual. He nodded his answer. "I never knew… I-wait… if I know that person… that means it's Riku, isn't it?" I gotta hand it to the silver headed friend of mine, he is the hottest guy on campus. So I wouldn't be surprised by the number of fan girls and guys he has.

"You're so cute when you play innocent, Sora." Ruffling my hair, I hate it when people do that to me, but when it comes to Roxas, I like it. I let a smile grow on me. Just as long as it's Roxas, I'm okay with it. "Sora… please don't be mad." Before I could ask anything, he captured my lips with his.

_Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterun darou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever

I just sat there frozen solid. He kissed me! Then I just felt myself kissing back. His kiss tasted sweet like vanilla, how could a kiss be so sweet? I tried to pull back before I'd start stripping him down, but he had his arms around me. Arms that made me feel safe, made me feel loved.

We broke apart just to breath. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Sora." It finally clicked in my head.

"So that person is… me?" Tears welling up my eyes.

He smiled and cupped my cheeks. "What do you think?" I looked on the floor and started sobbing. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me again.

At this point, I could care less for the number of stares we get from people. I don't care, as long as I have Roxas, I'm happy.

"Um… It's a bit cheesy, but I want this to be real." He takes my left hand and puts a ring on my finger. I couldn't help but smile at this. "Will you be my Valentine, Sora?"

"Yes." I replied to him quickly, giving him a hug and a chaste kiss in the cheek. "Thank you, Roxas. I've never felt so happy in my entire life."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sora."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roxas."

---

Author's Note2: I didn't make the Feb. 14 mark. *Sigh* this is my Valentine's gift to all the readers, writers, and artists to , , and . Happy Valentine's everyone!^^ *Hugs and Kisses*


End file.
